Christmas Cookies
by Thirteen94
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: Chloe finds out that Beca actually enjoys baking when she walks in on Beca making Christmas cookies for the Bellas Short fluffy one-shot


(A/N) Just for the sake of this story, we're just going to assume that Beca and Kimmy Jins room has a kitchen. Because I'm English and have no idea how colleges work (apologies)

Beca had been checking her watch every few minutes for what felt like an hour, even with her headphones on she heard the beep from the oven. She leapt up from her desk and moved into the small kitchen area she shared with her room-mate, Kimmy Jin. Before pulling on her oven mitts Beca turned her music up full, effectively tuning out the world around her.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change…" She sang to herself as she pulled the cookies from the oven. As she lay them on the side to cool she caught the state of the kitchen around her. It looked like a bakery had exploded. It took a while but Kimmy had become more tolerant of Beca, even going to the lengths of not revealing to everybody that the "badass" DJ was secretly fond of baking. Sighing, Beca began to place bowls into the sink to soak, she decided that she would tackle them after she decorated the cookies.

Christmas was looming over Barden, most of the Bella's had opted to stay this year be it due to parents and loved ones taking unexpected vacations or just because they felt like being around friends this year, Beca was not complaining. In her entire life this was the first time she truly felt welcome. Barden was the best thing to happen to her, she had made friends such as Jesse, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and even Aubrey much to the brunette's surprise. However this didn't mean they didn't butt horns on frequent occasion.  
But easily, the best thing to happen was to meet Chloe, the stunning red head who had corned Beca in the shower within days of arriving at Barden.  
They had quickly become a couple, surprising no-one. In fact bets had been made as to how quick to two would end up together. Cynthia-Rose had won if Beca remembered correctly.

Why she had neglected to tell Chloe about her love for baking, or Christmas in general was beyond the young girl, she decided it was more fun to sneak into the auditorium early and leave a plate of sugar cookies, or double chocolate muffins whilst feigning confusion as she sat back and watched the group of girls question who was doing it.

Beca organised the various cookies, she had made Christmas trees, Santa's and snowmen.  
Slowly but surely Beca began to apply the icing to each one, sparing no detail. She was about half way through when she felt someone grab her from behind.  
Beca could hear her screams over her music and instantly dropped everything, the arms that had wrapped around her chest span her around causing Beca to be faced with Chloe, whose face was lit up like a child at Christmas. Beca quickly pulled her headphones down around her neck.  
"Chloe! What the hell!" She exclaimed giving the older girl a playful shove.  
"It was you! You're the mystery baker!" Chloe shot back, her grin growing. Beca rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably on her feet.  
"Aw, you're embarrassed?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck

"No…" Beca huffed. Chloe chuckled and planted a kiss on the younger girls nose

"It's cute, you're a closet baker!"  
"Tell anybody and no sex for a month." Beca dead-panned causing Chloe to pout.  
"Aw baby, you really are embarrassed about it! Why?" Chloe asked with a questioning look. Beca just sighed and removed herself from Chloe's arms, walking through the kitchen into the shared bedroom and sitting down on the bed. Slowly Chloe followed her in and stood in the centre of the room until Beca gestured to the space beside her. As Chloe sat down Beca stretched herself so she was lying with her head in the redheads lap.  
"When I was young, my parents would bake with me, those times are some of my happiest memories with them before all hell broke loose." Beca shrugged simply. Chloe just stared down at her girlfriend for a moment. Chloe noted that of all the times she had tried to push Beca into revealing more of her past, this was the quickest it had happened, it didn't even require as much of a push as previous attempts.  
Smiling she bent her head down and placed a simple kiss to Beca's forehead.  
"It's okay, I won't tell anybody if you don't want them to know, I do however want to join in, you know I like to bake, it can be our couple thing to do." She spoke softly.  
Beca smiled and interlaced her hands with Chloe's  
"I'd like that." Beca whispered  
"Shall we go and finish them off then?" Chloe asked. Beca simply nodded and sat up, allowing Chloe to move, Chloe stood and held out her hands, which Beca happily took and pulled the brunette up from the bed.  
"For the record, you bake amazing cookies." Chloe smirked.

"Shut up..." Beca chuckled. Chloe just shook her head and led Beca towards the kitchen, stopping when she felt resistance. Turning she gave Beca a confused look.

"I love you, you know that right?" Beca asked  
"Of course I know that. I love you too." Chloe grinned. Beca nodded for a moment before closing the distance and pressing a firm kiss to Chloe's lips.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever, both girls thought.


End file.
